We're Perfect and Infinite
by loafbread
Summary: "Then I met Marceline Abadeer, she was still fourteen at that time and I was thirteen, she's one year older than me, but she's like the immature one and I'm the mature-and just like any princesses, there are many suitors out there waiting for my sweet yes, but there's this one person who I waited to confess to me, and that's my stepsister Marceline. (FINNXFP)(MarcelineXBubblegum)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey! Another new bubbline fic that I guess, I can't finish sooner or later! But oh well, I just have to get over this with. This is not a one-shot! So let's be happy about this new story of mine that would/will shiver your spine and you know the rest.**

I groaned, as I realized that _they're _here. I'm Marceline Abadeer, my mom died 3 years ago, and then he remarried a woman, she now.. lives with us, and by us I mean, me and my dad. My dad, Hunson Abadeer, is a business man, as well as his new wife, I don't really care about her new wife, then I met her daughter, Bonnibel Bubblegum, I was or still cold to her, and to the others also, I mean.. People like Bonni are not like me, they don't like my music, my style, and the way I do things. to start with, Bonni is not an ordinary girl, she's prim and proper, she's intelligent, smoking hot, long pink hair that runs to her waist, blue sea eyes that would drown you, well curved body, and she loves Science like heck!

I'm not gay, I'm just describing her, I'm a tomboy, but I don't sway that way, it's just I love to do things that boys do, and that's the reason me and Bonni would fight, she hates it when I tease her, and I hate it when she would correct me and reprimand me, Bonni's an all around perfectionist, while me? I'm just doing everything that I want, as long as it's right, and would never harm anyone, am really cool with that.

"Sweety!" Dad greeted me, I rolled my eyes, the both of them came in and Cane, Bonni's mom immediately went to the kitchen and cook for dinner. When Bonni came running from upstairs, she greeted dad by a hug and mom by a peck on the cheeks. While I stood there at the doorway, I stared at their interactions, and I rolled my eyes, **same old boring Monday evening.**

"Marceline! Can you help me over here?" Mom said, calling me from the kitchen, I groaned and went to help her.

Oh yeah, Bonni's my stepsister, it's not that I hate her, I just don't like her being a perfectionist.

After that, I went to the living room, and I turned on my XBOX, I was playing Tekken 6 when Bonni called me; "Marcy, do you have any homeworks?"

"Yeah, I have." I said.

'SO why won'you—" I cut her off when I said "None of your business."

She went to me and stood in front of me, blocking me to my game, I stared at her angrily, even though we're on the same age, it's really annoying that she's acting like a mom to me.

"What is it?" I asked, with my angry voice.

"I won't let you play, not until you finished your homeworks." She said, with her commanding voice, I stared at her, and she did the same, when it comes to staring games, she always wins. Because I was always drowning with her deep blue sea eyes.

"What? Move or I'll do it for you." I said.

She stood still and stared at me, I had enough, I pushed her off, but she slipped, I immediately took her back, by pushing herself to me, then she fell. Her body was on top of me, I stared at her, then she stood up, she was blushing furiously, then I smirked.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

"What?! Just- finish your homework!" she said, she was stuttering, I laughed at her, then she stormed off. I just can't help but sometimes wonder, is my stepsister gay of me? Well I hope so. Hahaha

* * *

I stormed off to my room, and laid myself, how in the hell could I slip like that? And she caught me blushing! She must be wondering right now? Oh no.

My apologies, I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum-Abadeer, but I still use Bubblegum, to respect my late father.. My father was a victim of war, and well—you know the rest, he died, and my mom remarried.

Then I met Marceline Abadeer, she was still fourteen at that time and I was thirteen, she's one year older than me, but she's like the immature one and I'm the mature.. My life has been always perfect, even though I'm living with my stepfather, I would always respect him and would never do anything to disappoint him, the same goes for my mom.. I respect my mom like any girls would do, but never in my life did I rebel. No, a princess would never do that, yes princess. My mom and dad would always treat me like a princess, that's why I act like one too, and just like any princesses, there are many suitors out there waiting for my sweet yes, but there's this one person who I waited, to confess to me, and that's my stepsister Marceline, yes I know, it is a sin.. but nothing's wrong right? I mean, as a scientist one should not be afraid to take a step forward and give it a try, my dad knows about this, except for my mom.

I was cut off with my thoughts when someone knocked on the door, I fixed myself and opened the door, then I saw Marceline, her hair was being in a ponytail and then she said "Hey look, sorry about teasing you earlier, so can you help me with my homework?" she smiled at me, I stared at her and said "Fine, what's the subject?" She stared at me for a moment and said "Mathematics. And it's killing me." I laughed at her childishness and I let her in, she sat beside the study table and I sat next to her.

"So, what's so hard about this?" I asked her, she glanced at me and said "All of them."

I giggled and taught her everything that she wants to know, then mom called us and it was time for our supper.


	2. Chapter 2

"**MARCELINE WHAT IS THIS?!" **

I sat up, uh-oh… Bonni's mad again, I smirked it must be the tomato juice that I spilled, it's still 7:00 in the morning, mom and dad usually goes to work at 5 and then they'll return home at 6, and well, I rolled my eyes as I heard another yell from Bonni. **"MARCELINE ABADEER! COME DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" **I chuckled and walked downstairs, I was wearing our school uniform, white blouse and black skirt, with my red backpack and black sneakers.

"What's the problem?" I asked her, I sat on the counter and smirked at her.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM you ask? It's because of this!" she yelled, she pointed at the tomato juice on the floor.

"Now, that's not my fault. Stop blaming me." I said, with all of my sarcasm

"Oh, you don't say?" I heard her say, I raised my eyebrow and I stared to her "What is it?" I said.

"If you didn't spill the tomato juice, then who did? Judging from the dryness-" she said, she leaned down, she looks like a detective, and then she continued "it looks like this juice over here spilled maybe 5 to 6 minutes ago." I raised my eyebrows and said "And?" She smirked at me, holy moly. "And it can't be mom or dad because they left hours ago, so it's you who spilled the juice." I clapped slowly and said "well done Sherlock, now… I don't think finding the culprit of the juice spiller would solve anything, I mean… we can just wipe it all off." She took off the apron and sat on the table then she said "then wipe it off, it's not a big deal, right?" okay, she's being cocky. Damn. I hate it when she's like that.

"Fine, you win this time, Bonnibel." I said, then I wiped the mess and then I sat next to her, I was eating slowly when she moved, she was in front of me now.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked her, she looked to her left and said "It's not that… it's just awkward."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Awkward? How can that be? I mean.. **We're sisters** after all." She looked at me; her eyes were filled with sorrows? I don't know.. But when I mentioned sisters, she became like that.

"What's the problem?" I asked her; yes sometimes I can be a good sister. Meheheh

"Nothing… I'll have to go, lock up the house before you leave." She stood up; she carried her pink shoulder bag and went out, what's the problem with her? She's always like that when I mention the words _we're sisters_, did I offend her? I mean… Oh glob. I don't want to be late, so I locked the house, took my lunch and went to my car. Yeah car, my dad got me one, and I got a license due to my dad's I don't know, while Bonni? She only uses bike… I mean a bicycle, a pink bicycle with a basket in front; you know what I mean… I drove pass her, and well.. That's just normal for us, passing by at each other like we're nothing, actually the whole school knows about me and Bonni's relationship, and by relationship I mean, by I and her being stepsisters, she always spends time with her friends, Finn, Jake, and Lady.. While me? I spend time with Finn and Jake too, but sometimes, I go by myself. Because, there are times that I wanted to be alone, because I'm missing my mom. I'm an emo when it comes to my mom, but what the hell? Why am I talking about her?

"Ms. Abadeer." The teacher called me, I snapped out and stood up.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you answer this.. please." He said, I nodded and went to the board, I'm a fast learner so I've got no problems in answering the question, when I came back, I saw Bonni by the doorway, I shrugged it off then she said.

"Good Morning, I am Bonnibel Bubblegum, the student council president for this school year. Can I excuse Ms. Marceline Abadeer for the next three hours?" she looked at me, damn. This must be because I threw a pebble at the principal's window. Hah. That was really awesome. The teacher nodded so I stood up, I got my bag and went out.

We were walking in the hallway then she asked; "Why in the glob would you do that?"

I glanced at her and said "What?"

"To Mr. Lich's office."

"Ah. I don't know, I was really bored so, yeah. I did that." I said, I'm really used to that kind of things. Being in the principal's office, and the other stuff. And I must admit, I'm really lucky Bonni's here to cover things up.

"Marceline." she whispered, I stopped walking and she did the same, I'm taller than her so, she raised her head and said "This is the last time... If you will do this kind of thing again, I'm not going to cover you anymore." I smiled at her and said "Don't worry Bon, I promise you.. This is the last time."

But promises are meant to be broken, right?

* * *

"MARCELINE ABADEEEER!" I smirked, it's the third time of the week. A new world record I guess, I brought the phone back to my ears and said "Yes?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?" I can hear her yelling, I mean... She's shouting at me over the phone. Hah.

"Nothing." I innocently said.

"What do you mean by nothing?! The principal wants to talk to dad and mom!" she yelled again, I laughed and said "Let him. I don't care."

"And you will be EXPELLED!"

I dramatically dropped the phone, I'm a straight B student, my dad trusts me and mom too. What in the hell should I do? I mean, yes I do cut classes, do some bad things, and I faced detention but being expelled for throwing a food fight in the field is utterly unacceptable!

Someone grabbed me from behind and it was my stepsister, Bonnibel.

"What should I do?" I asked her, she stared at me angrily and said with sarcasm "Yeah, what should YOU do?"

I stared at her, then my face became blank... I'm not afraid of anything, I AM MARCELINE ABADEER FOR GLOB'S SAKE!

"Uhh, nevermind." I said, she stared at me and I grinned at her.

"Are you sure about this? I cannot cover you up anymore." she said, her voice is with sorrow.

"Yeah, it's my fault anyway, no need for you to be worried." I smiled at her, she still looked concerned, but nah. Who cares? "She's just my stepsister anyway."

"What JUST stepsister?" she immediately asked me. We were walking, then she stopped.

"What do you mean by JUST A stepsister?" she asked me again, I continued walking and said "Ah. It's nothing."

She must've been heard me. Gosh.

"You know what? I'm tired of this!" she said, she dropped her books on the ground and went off, leaving her books and bag on the ground.

There she goes again, this is what I hate about her, she's being sensitive and sentimental.

I groaned, I picked up her books and sat on the bench, then I called Finn.

"Yo Marce! Sup?" he said.

He's always with Jake. Oh well.

"Is Jake there?" I stupidly asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Oh good. Will you do me a favor, Finn?"

"Sure. What is it?" he said with his enthusiasm

"Can you find Bonni for me? She's lost 'it' again." I said, when I say 'it' it means her temper. Hah.

"Oh thaaat, sure. Okay then, we'll see you at the same place?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, then I hung up.. Well, I guess I'm going to meet up with the gang again, I sighed.. I stood up, Bonni's books in my hands and then I went to our little clubhouse, or we'd like to call, it the "Treehouse".

* * *

Minutes passed and it seems like hours, I was in the sofa watching TV, with some red apples on my lap.

"Where are they?!" I groaned, and speaking of 'they' they finally arrived.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Bonni asked me, as she stood up infront of me. I gave her an apologetic smile and said "Bonni, first of all-" I stood up, I took hold of her shoulders and stared at her blue eyes. "I would like to say sorry, you've been a great friend, and a sister, And a good Student Council President." she smiled at me, this must be a good sign. "I'm really sorry, I really mean it." I said, with my sincere voice. She nodded and I continued "Bon, forgive me for being stupid." she smiled again. "I'll face everything up. You don't have to cover things anymore." her smile was lost, what happened?

"Bon, with my sincerest voice." she cut me off when she giggled and said "It's most sincere, Marceline." I blushed like, what the glob?

"Yeah, like that. I am deeply sorry." then I kissed her on the forehead.

She stopped smiling and her eyes widened.

"Hey?" I shook her.

Finn laughed and Jake nudged Finn.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked the both of them, I looked back to Bonni who was furiously blushing and said "No you're not you idiot! Just... Just... You're forgiven! I'm going to get some fries!" she yelled, I let go of her and I stared at her dumbfoundedly, like what the heck happened?

"Oh dude, you're so dense." Finn said, Lady came in and went to help Bonni who was in the kitchen

"What?" I asked them, still confused.

Wait.

Wait.

Bonnie likes me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

No.

That's impossible.

but... What if she- the glob am I thinking?

Nah. She definitely likes me.

I smirked, but what in the glob should I do? She's my freaking stepsister for glob's sake! and to make matters worst, SHE'S A GIRL! and my parents are against Bisexuals! WHAT THE GLOB?!

* * *

**A/N- first of all, woah... the follows, and the favorites are really awesome! THANKS GUYS! but you should review too. MEHE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- first of all... WOAH.. LIKE WOAH! HAHA THANKS GUYS REALLY! I MEAN, YEAH! THANKYOUUU THIS MUCH. keep them coming alright mate? so that I can update more! Should I move this to the Rated M section? because, some of the future chapters might contain "lemon" and oh, forgive me for the errors**

* * *

Okay. Now I'm all alone in the treehouse. I sighed, it's always been like this every Wednesday, it's still four o'clock in the afternoon, damn. I can't stand this silence anymore.

I stood up, I went to the guitar stand and I chose the bass. This is my favorite!

I started strumming every note that I can.

Few moments later...

"Oh! This is fun!" I said, finally forgetting the boredom.

* * *

Another moments later...

"This is so cool!" I raised my fist in the air.

* * *

And another moments later

"Oh grod! How do I play this?!" I yelled, darn it! I'm still a beginner at playing bass, when I memorized the notes I just... Forgot!

* * *

Few moments later

"What the hell! How in the heck should I play this?!" Damn. The strings were all gone like glob!

I sighed, then I threw the bass at the wall, like it was just a piece of paper, I sat on the sofa and stared at the wall like it's the only thing in the world.

* * *

And another of the moments later-

"Okay, this is so damn boring!" I screamed,

"Marceline! Keep it low please!" someone yelled.

Huh? What the hell? Who's that?

I slowly stood up, I grabbed my bass, then I went to the basement, well that's my guess, it looks like the voice came from the basement. So yeah, I followed the voice.

"Who's there?" I bluntly asked, yeah. I was stupid.

"Marceline?"

Okay. I shrieked, like what the glob? How in the hell did she know my name? The basement was dark, I mean really dark. And I swear, my red eyes are glowing because of the darkness, and ugh. Darn it, the smell of like- boiling chemicals. What the heck? Is this the ghost form of Bonnie, cause if that person is the ghost person of Bonnie, I'll scream myself out.

"Marceline, turn on the lights."

I stopped, then I stared or froze for a moment or two.

WHAT THE GLOB. It's just Bonnibel.

"You freaked the hell out of me." I turned on the lights, then I saw her, goggles on her face, and a lab coat.

Damn.

I

Forgot

This

Is

Her

Laboratory

And

She

Doesn't

Have

Any

Classes

On

Wednesdays

"What are you screaming about? Don't tell me you forgot about my hidden sanctuary?" She said, then she turned her attention to her experiment.

"It's none of your business and yep."

She turned to me annoyed, half of her eyebrows are raised "What? Again? Why do you do this?!"

"Do what?"

"UGH! Just shut up." then she continued whatever she was doing, I stood by the doorway, I smirked and said "Why'd you turn off the lights? Are you doing something?" she looked at me, face was blushing and she said "Idiot, I'm not doing anything. I'm experimenting."

"What?" I asked

"Something"

"What kind of something?"

"Nothing"

"You're experimenting nothing? What a waste of time." I said. She looked at me annoyed and said "What are you saying?! Just shut up!" she yelled. Okay, she's yelling. She's always like this like what the heck? Hah.

"Okay, I won't disturb you. Just if you want something, call me. I'll be upstairs, and you know." I said, I picked up my bass and I put it to my back, actually, I'm not going upstairs, I'm going home

I was preparing dinner when I saw Bonni at the doorway, I smiled at her and said "Sorry for leaving you, I was busy with err-stuff."

She nodded and preceeded upstairs, she's always like that. Always been. After her works she would always go to her room and rest.

Knowing Bonni, she would do everything for Science, when I say everything... I mean everything.

She's a renowned Scientist actually, while me? Hah. Just a normal red eyed, raven haired, and oh awesome bassist player who usually does nothing and would do everything to avoid boredom.

I was done preparing pasta, mom and dad called earlier saying they won't sleep here tonight. Oh well.

I shrugged my shoulders and I called Bonni.

"So, how's your work?" I asked, she stared at me for a moment

"It was succesful."

"Cool."

"Yeah, how about your day? How was it?" this is what I like about Bonni, she'll never turn down any conversation/s, especially... This kind of conversation, when the both of us are alone.

"Been awesome, yeah." I said, with a smile implanted on my face.

"Ah. Okay, sooooo, what did Finn and Jake told you? You know... About the incident a week ago." she said, blushing.

A week ago?

Hmmm.

Oh, 'that' week. The day where I got well, nearly expelled all thanks to Bonni for saving me again.

"Oh, nothing.. They didn't told me anything. Why'd you ask?"

Actually they told me that Bonni likes me, but Jake assured that it's just infantuation. So yeah, it's a just a teenager inlove. But Bonni's 18 and I'm 19. She's a genius, and whattttt?

"Ah. It's just that, oh nothing." Bonni said, I shrugged my shoulders and we continued eating.

It's not a big deal right? Nothing's wrong with a crush right? I mean me and Bonni are not **perfect for each other and if we are, then we're not infinite.**

"Are you okay Marceline? You're blushing." She said, okay she took notice, uh-oh

"Yeah, I'm cool. I just can't help but imagine you inside the basement... all alone... in the dark..." I smirked.

She stopped eating and stared at me, like a prey to it's predator.. uhh. I'm so damn dead.

"What did you say?" Besides me teasing her, Bonni hates dirty jokes.

"UH.. nothing... Let's just- eat shall we?" I said, I smiled sheepishly, like what the heck?! that's the only thing that I could or can do at the moment!

"No... This one is not gonna slip."

I nodded, I need to stay calm.. I don't want Bonni to win again, like whaaaaa

"Bonni, SIT." I commanded her, she stood up, I continued eating, but deep inside... I REALLY WANT TO RUN.

"No, I'm not. **sister.**" she said, emphasizing the word "sister"

"SIT DOWN." I said, my voice is higher this time, she stood infront of me and I smirked, I stood up and did the unexpected.

I gave her a smack on the lips and said "Do you want to sit down and just- talk?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Message : Hey guys! Here's the new chappie, I hope that you will enjoy this one, and forgive me if I haven't updated some of my stories like the Code Geass, and some of my Adventure Time stories, and K-On! too.. so yeah, sorry. sorry for the errors, I haven't edited or reviewed this fic. I'm such a lazy author. XD**

* * *

Uh-oh, I'm getting nervous at the moment, on why on Earth's name did I do that?!

I stared at Bonni who seems to be flustered, Like what should I do? Should I apologize to her?!

"Uh-.." I stuttered, she looked to me with her teary eyes.

Oh damn it. I forgot, BONNI IS THE KIND OF PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE BEING CAUGHT OFF-GUARD

"I'm sorry Bonn! I REALLY AM!" I said, eyes closed, and I can feel a slight blush on my face, like it's heating up.

I was afraid to open my eyes when I heard her giggling, I looked to her and she smiled at me.

"What's so funny?" I stupidly asked, shoulders down and my eyebrows were raised.

"Tell me the truth. Did Finn and Jake tell you that I _like _you?"

I blinked, not just twice but thrice, I couldn't help but blush like what the glob?! SHE KNEW?!

I nodded facing the other end of the table, she continued giggling and said "Now, you're not that stupid to believe them, right?"

I nodded in a "NO" way. Still facing the other end of the table, okay… so I'm like a child who got embarrassed of a certain thing.

She continued giggling, I reverted my eyes back to her… Her eyes were closed giggling, she covered her hand while giggling, damn.. SHE'S SO CUTE I'M GONNA EXPLODE.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked me, with her smirk.

Did… did she just smirk at me? Oh wow. She's sexy with that smirk… wait.. WHAT IN THE GLOB AM I THINKING?!

"Uh.. you're just cute." My eyes widened as I realized what did I just said. WHAT?!

She stopped giggling and stared to me wide eyes, this is my chance..

"Seriously Bonn, so cute that I couldn't help but to kiss-you." I smirked, oh wow. Am I really that good at flirting?

Bonni froze, she was blushing furiously. HAHA! I WIN!

"Are you an idiot? I'm sorry Marce but I don't do incest." She said, grinning at me.

It's on, me and Bonni would always get into this kind of thing, we call it the "FLIRTING WAR"

"Why worry on that? Incest is not a bad thing, the bad things are always the good things, right Bonn?" I smirked, I leaned head to Bonni until I can reach her face, I held her chin up to look at me straight in the eyes… damn, I always win when it comes to this game.

"I—I—I…." she stuttered, I smirked, my red eyes dominating the blue ones, like a fire on the sea. You know what I mean.

"You lose." I whispered, I moved the strand of her hair to her right ear and said "You always lose."

She slowly closes her eyes and she opened her mouth a little, she held my shoulders..

WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

I leaned back, Bonni opened her eyes, I smiled to her and said "You lose…. Again."

She blushed furiously and she stood up "SORRY! OH MY GLOB! SORRY!"

Then she stormed off to her room, like what the glob? A little bit earlier she was the inferior one and now it's me? I smirked.

It's 7:00 in the morning, last night was well, the usual night for me, I win in our little battle, I wash the dishes, watch some TV, do homework, guitar lessons, then sleep. But I didn't do my homework, Bonni did, I just put my homework in her doorway and she'll leave it to the dining table. THIS IS THE LIFE! But I don't depend on Bonni, when she loses, she would do my homework.

I stood up, I readied myself, I wore my usual uniform and went downstairs, I went to the kitchen and found the note there; _Hey Marce, I need to be early. Meeting at 6:30 AM. Food's on the table._

I scanned the handwriting, oh.. it's from Bonni. The weird thing is… she would always have meetings on morning. Like they can do that in the afternoon right? I sighed.

I sat down on the table and found some pancakes and bacon.. How can I eat pancake and bacon at the same time? I smiled, just as the usual routine, I put the bacon on the pancake, and I found a fried egg, oh well… I put the bacon on the pancake and put the egg on the bacon, then I rolled the pancake, and tada! My very own, Bacon-egg-cake!

I got out of the house, locked everything and went to my car, It's still 7:34 in the morning, so I went to Starbucks to have some morning coffee and eat my bacon-egg-cake there.

I was in the line when a girl with fiery red hair but into me, slipping her **hot **coffee to my clean, white uniform.

"AAAAH! IT'S HOT!" I screamed, it's a good thing this Starbucks branch is not having any customers this time of the day.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said, she took her handkerchief from her pocket and she started wiping the "stain" off my clothes..

"I'm sorry." The girl said.

GOOD. Now I'm going back home, with a stranger who just spilled coffee to me.

And I didn't even enjoy my bacon-egg-cake.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH MISS REDHEAD

"I'm really sorry." She said, again.

I sighed, "Saying sorry won't remove the stain in my blouse." She hung her head low, I must admit.. she's cute, with her nerdy glasses, orange eyes and her fiery red hair.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Fira, Fira Persius." She said, with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, I'm Marceline.. Marceline Abadeer…. Why did you decide to come? I mean.. I can take care of this, and you shouldn't be late." I said, don't get me wrong, I don't like her… she's just cute and she's going too far about saying sorry to me.

"It's my fault… and because of it you're going to be late, so I'm just returning the favor." She silently said. I nodded, it's entirely her fault.. well I'm not blaming or something.

I parked the car in OUR sidewalk, I got out, she followed, then we went inside, I asked her to sit on the couch which she obliged, I immediately changed my blouse and went out of my room, then I saw Fira still sitting, but by the looks of it, she's furiously blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she returned to her senses and said "Nothing… and look, it's already 8:OO.. I think we should go."

I nodded, we ran to my car and I drove immediately as she entered the car.

WE arrived there at exactly 8:03 AM, she said her final sorry and gave me a piece of paper then we separated ways, just like that. I scurried my way to my room and thank glob… our teacher wasn't in our class yet.

I sat on my seat, then my Korean classmate greeted me "Good Morning, Marceline!" she said, I just smiled at her, her name is Lee Sohyun but we call her Lady, she's Bonni's bestfriend. Jake likes her, and Lady likes Jake too, but the problem is… they're afraid to admit their feelings. How stupid.

I opened the piece of paper Fira gave me and I smirked.

_Hey Marce! Can we meet after school? Just a little payback for what I did, sorry again. Call me ******** _

After classes, I opened my phone and saved Fira's number then I called her.

"Yo! Is this Fira?"

"Marceline? Oh wow. You called! Can we meet at the parking lot? Where your car is parked?"

"Sure. See you."

Then I hung up, never thought that making friends with her would be this fun.

"Marceline!" Finn called me, oh wait… I'm not done yet.

I grabbed Finn and Jake by the collar and said "How dare you embarrass me?!"

"Huh?" Jake asked

"You said that Bonni likes me, then I asked her… she just laughed at it." I said, with my voice getting deeper.

"But it's true! I swear!" Finn said, I sighed.

"It's a good thing I'm in a good mood right now." I said, letting them go.

"Oh! Why is it?" Jake asked, with his oh so teasy voice.

"Nah. I don't trust the both of you.. oh yeah, you're going to meet up with Bonni right?" I asked.

The both of them nodded and I continued "Good, tell her that I'm going to be a little late. Okay? Bye guys!" I said as I ran off.

"Hey Peebs!" Finn greeted me as I sat down on the student council table.

"Hello Finn, Hi Jake." I smiled, every after school, I would drop off in the office just to do nothing or to study or to do some student council things, and Finn and Jake would always drop by just to stay with me or to say Hi.

"So, how's your day?" I asked them, then there comes their never ending story telling.

*Minutes later*

"And that's how we pranked Ms. Cinnamon!" Finn said, while Jake was laughing.

"Finn, that's bad. You shouldn't be pranking teachers you know, you should know the hardships that they give to their students." I said, It's always been this way.

I sighed "It's 5:39 PM. And Marceline didn't text me." I said, Jake nudged Finn.

Uh-oh.

"What?!" I asked them, acting to be annoyed.

"Marceline will be home late." Jake said, grinning.

"Huh? Why?" I asked

"We don't know but I guess she's with someone right now." Finn said as he leaned his back to the chair.

"She is? And who could that be?" I asked again, I just- I don't know why I can't stay in place or control myself when Marceline is with somebody, it looks like… it's getting harder for me to stop myself

"I don't know, she won't tell us." Jake said.

"Oh… okay then." I said, with a hint of disappointment, I know that I can't be with Marceline, I know that I'm getting selfish but—if it's the only thing that would keep me and Marceline together then I must use it.. I must use that very reason to keep her from anyone, or anything… and that thing is being her **stepsister.**


End file.
